A conventional contact lens is individually stored in a blister package. There are still many inconvenient disadvantages that exist in the wearing process and an increased risk of eye infections. For example, the contact lens is always removed from the blister package first by either directly grasping it with fingers or indirectly taking out the contact lens with an instrument such as a tweezers. However, the fingers or the instrument might not be sufficiently cleaned and sterilized due to poor hygiene or a lack of adequate cleaning facilities. This is especially true outdoors and it can sometime lead to eye infection or eye discomfort.
Accordingly, contact lens suppliers endeavor to provide a method or a novel package to improve the shortcomings of standard contact lens packaging and application.